Those emeralds
by reig
Summary: "I know those emeralds look lovely with your eyes!" What if Jane couldn't get rid of those emeralds? What if he just had to keep them...? Kind of a short and fluffy future tag for 1x06!


**Hi everyone! This little fluff came to my mind while I was reading a fic that mentioned the scene in 1x06, and the idea just formed in my head. So I thought, what the hell, why not write it? :) So I did…  
I really hope you will like it! Thank you all for reading!**

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own The mentalist…_

_The sound of people talking, laughing and drinking filled the bar. Lisbon stood in front of the jukebox, scanning over the list of songs wondering what she should choose. She smiled as the memory of her first real date emerged from her brain. The guy, Michael brought her to a nice bar where he was kind of a regular. He made her choose a song then danced with her between the tables. It was truly funny, and something she would never forget. _

_When she finally made her way back to the table she grabbed her beer and took a sip while she caught up with the conversation. The guys were playing poker (again) and Jane was just explaining how he always won. His blue eyes were serious as he talked to the boys, and Lisbon couldn't help but listen to his interpretation. The two top button of his shirt were open and coupled with his messy hair it gave him a lazy, badboy-ish appearance which was incerdibly sexy.  
When he mentioned his memory palace she looked at her agents, curious if they would ask. But of course they did. Lisbon had a hazy memory of Jane talking about this memory place once a while ago, but she couldn't remember what exactly it was. When he told them that his memory palace was a midwest carnival circuit she repressed a smile.  
Her heart jumped as he smiled brigtly at her when she chimed in. He told her it was a long story, and she felt the need to hear that story. She hoped that someday he would tell her… She absentmindedly touched the beautiful necklace Jane had given her and she felt her cheeks go hot.  
Then they started playing again and with an amused grin she excused herself to go to the bathroom. It was getting late and she should go to bed. Besides, she clearly didn't need Jane noticing her growing blush because of his generous gift._

_Coming back from the bathroom she saw that Cho had won the round and she stopped behind Jane and Grace._

_„All right guys, it's been fun playing dress up but playtime's over." She said and felt all four pair of eyes on herself. The one that made her flushed was Jane's stare though, she saw from the corner of her eyes that his eyes paused on the necklace before he looked at her face._

_„Sorry Boss, what do you mean?"Cho asked as he took his beer from the table. His lips were curled into a smile, he had a pretty good guess what she was talking about, he was just playing with her._

_„This. It's kind of a waste, don't you think?" she motioned towards her jewelry, seeing Grace fidget with her earring self-consciously too._

_„Well, I would have bought world peace if I could. They didn't have it at the casino gift store. Very limited range of items for sale." Jane commented in a playful tone, trying to joke about it. His attempt to lighten the mood worked because everyone cracked a smile._

_„Oh, you know what I mean!"Lisbon told him in a soft voice._

_„I know those emeralds look lovely with your eyes." He answered quietly and her blush appeared again as their eyes met._

_„Thank you, it's beautiful. But I can't keep it…" she shook her head helplessly and she took off the jewelry. As soon as the necklace left her skin she felt like a weight has been lifted off her. It was really too much from Jane, she couldn't accept it. _

_„I understand." Jane said and if Lisbon wasn't mistaken she heard a hint of disappointment in his voice, but his smile was gentle.  
„Yeah, you're right." VanPelt agreed with her and albeit little sadly she got rid of her earrings and necklace too.  
The two of them put the jewels on the table then said their goodnights and left the bar.  
Jane regarded the items for a minute with a half smile then looked after the girls until the front door closed behind them. Then he turned back to the boys with wide eyes._

_„I'm not giving mine back!" Cho stated gravely, referring to his watch._

_„No way!" Rigsby put in and Cho grinned.  
„That's my boys! Live it up!" Jane said proudly and the clinked their bottles together._

* * *

**Seven years later**

„Jane where are you? If we will be late because of you, I'm going to kill you!" Lisbon picked up her phone with the angry threat as she paced her living room.

„I'm almost there, don't worry dear we won't be late!" Jane assured her in a cheerful tone then hung up.

Lisbon sighed and resisted running her hand through her hair which was in a precisely made up bun. She sank down onto a kitchen chair and stretched her legs. Her heart was already racing and she was as nervous as ever.

When five minutes later she heard a car stop she jumped up and practically ran to the window. She let out a relieved breath when she saw Jane's familiar blue Citroën and the man himself getting out of the car with a small smile playing on his lips.  
She went to the door and before he could even knock she opened it.

„Finally!" she greeted him.

„Wow, you look stunning Teresa!" Jane murmured, completely taken aback. He stared at her, running his eyes up and down and Lisbon felt her face flush. They may have been dating for more than half a year but he could still make her blush with his compliments.  
She sheepishly smoothed down her dark green coctail dress before taking in his appearance. He was wearing a dark suit without a tie and his hair was just a tiny bit disheveled. Just the way she loved it…

„Thank you, you look quite all right too!" she teased him and reached out to trace her index finger down his chest. „Is there a special occasion?" she asked.

„Hmm.. I don't know. With you every occasion is special, dear!" he said lovingly and leaned in to kiss her at last. As their lips met Lisbon smiled and with a slight moan she let her hand snake around his neck.

„Hey!" he whispered when they pulled back.

„Hello!" she smiled shyly and took a small step back.

„Shall we go?" he offered and with a nod she grabbed her clutch and headed for the door. „Oh wait, I almost forgot!" Jane stopped her in the doorway and she turned back with a raised eyebrow.

„What is it?" she asked patiently. He had a somehow mischievous sparkle in his eyes as he dug into his pocket. Lisbon was half worried and half curious of what he had in mind.

„Just this…" he muttered and pulled something out of his pocket. At first Lisbon didn't realise what it was, but when she did her breath got caught in her throat.

„Patrick…" she whispered but her voice seemed to let her down. She had to fight her tears as she instinctively stepped into his arms and kissed him sweetly.

Jane squeezed her to himself before releasing her and positioning her in front of him so he could put the necklace on her.

It was the same gorgeous necklace with green emeralds which he gave her in Las Vegas. The jewels felt cold against her heated skin but she was way too touched to care about it. Jane had kept it. He didn't sell or give it away. He put it away and now he was giving it to her again.

„I didn't think you still had it…" she murmured and wiped a tear from her cheek.

„Of course I have it. How could I give it away when it looked so amazing on you? It was yours and yours only… Just like me…" he added and cupped her face gently.

„I love you!" she whispered and pressed her lips to his again.

„And I love you…" he told her sincerely and took her hand. „Now we should go. I don't think Grace would survive if we missed the party." He said and she laughed.  
„Yeah, she would never forgive us!" she agreed and stepped out of the door. „I can't believe we are heading to our engagement party!" she sighed as they made their ways to his car.

„Me neither. It's almost too good to be true…" he smiled tenderly and caressed the thin silver ring on her ring finger with his thumb. He would never forget the day she agreed to marry him. It was one of the happiest days of his whole life. And when they told the team VanPelt insisted to throw a party for them. And how could they say no to her?  
So now they were heading to their own engagement party, dressed up nicely and with overflowing joy and love in their hearts. And even though they both were rather anxious they weren't afraid anymore because they had each other to hold onto.

**Your reviews would be much appreciated! I'd love to hear your thoughts! :)  
Also, to those of you who read ****_Where You Belong _****too, the next chapter will be up in a few days! :) **


End file.
